Œil-de-Faucon, toute une histoire
by Florette
Summary: Dès fois les sentiments débordent alors il faut trouver un exutoire et pour Clint se sera une lettre racontant son histoire.


Ma première fic sur Avenger, essuis une petite larme, et elle est sur mon préféré le ci-nommé Clint Barton alias Œil-de-Faucon. N'hésitez surtout pas commenter et à donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

* * *

Je m'appelle Clint Barton mais on m'appelle Œil-de-Faucon pour mes prouesses au tir-à-l'arc. Je suis un assassin du S.H.I.E.L.D et je suis aussi maintenant un Avenger. Mais je n'ai pas toujours été un bon garçon et sûrement que je ne le serais jamais.

J'avais 14 ans la première fois que j'ai tué quelqu'un. Ma flèche c'est planté juste entre ses deux yeux. J'aurais voulu le faire souffrir plus, beaucoup plus, comme lui avait fait souffrir ma mère mais je n'ai fait que lui tirer une flèche mortelle. Depuis ce jour je n'ai cessé de tirer des flèches mortelles. Aucune ne rate sa cible. Jamais. C'est ma façon de survivre là ou d'autres vive tranquillement leur vie quotidienne. Je suis devenu un assassin professionnel acheté par le plus offrant sans aucune conscience et sans aucun remords. Mais une de mes missions à foiré et j'ai été attrapé par le S.H.I.E.L.D. Je travaille pour le plus offrant et ils sont devenu les plus offrant en me laissant la vie sauve. Sans aucunes raisons réelle ils m'ont donné une seconde chance, pour avoir mon arc et mes flèches de leur côté. Alors j'ai commencé à tuer pour le compte de cette organisation. Les choses ne changeaient pas réellement : tuer, tuer et encore tuer. Que ce soit pour le plus offrant ou pour eux cela ne change rien. Une cible, une flèche. Rien de plus, rien de moins. Aucunes émotions.

Puis un jour on me demande une mission en Russie. Une femme représente une menace sérieuse pour nous. Elle se fait appeler la Veuve Noire mais son vrai nom est Natasha Romanov et c'est une assassin comme moi. Elle est aussi dangereuse que moi car elle tue sans sentiments. Elle est mon double, ma copie parfaite. Mais elle travaille pour l'ennemi alors ils veulent que je la tue et je le ferais sans sentiments. Je suis parti à Moscou où elle avait une mission. Mes ordres? La tuer sans hésitation d'aucune sorte. Elle était trop dangereuse pour vivre. Elle était là sous moi à questionner violemment deux hommes en parlant en Russe. Une très joli langue que je parlais depuis peu et ce que j'ai entendu m'a fait retirer ma flèche de mon arc. Elle cherchait un homme qui avait commandité l'assassina d'une personne chère à ses yeux. Un loup canadien se tenait non loin d'elle. J'attendrais un autre jour. Elle vivrait un jour de plus. Finalement alors qu'elle faisait une autre mission qui c'était avéré être un piège je l'avais sauvé avec une de mes flèches. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi je me suis montré à elle en laissant mon arc et mes flèches par terre. C'était idiot car je savais que même sans armes elle pouvait tuer quelqu'un et que je ne faisait pas le poids contre elle. Mais pour la première fois depuis des années mon instinct me disait de lui faire confiance. Elle était méfiante mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me tuer. Sans vraiment réfléchir je lui fit la même proposition qu'on m'avait fait des années avant : rejoindre le S.H.I.E.L.D. Quitter cette vie à travailler au plus offrant où le moindre de nos employeurs pouvait être un dangers potentiel pour nous une fois la mission fini. Sans avoir de réelles raisons elle m'a suivit et je l'ai présenté au S.H.I.E.L.D qui l'a accepté comme recrue. Je me suis retrouvé puni pendant un mois mais ils avaient trop besoin de moi alors ils m'ont rappelé pour une nouvelle mission. Et cette fois j'avais un coéquipier. Où plutôt devrais-je dire une coéquipière. Ils avaient décidé que comme c'était moi qui l'avait recruté alors je devrais la surveiller dans les premier temps. Les premiers temps sont devenus permanent et nous faisons presque toujours équipes. Seuls nous sommes fort, ensemble nous sommes invincibles. Budapest en est le parfait exemple. Seul chacun de notre côté nous n'aurions pas survécu mais ensemble nous l'avons fait. Sur toute l'équipe envoyé là-bas nous sommes les deux seuls survivants. Nous avons vu les autres mourir mais nous ne montrons pas nos sentiments. Nous nous soignons mutuellement. Et c'était ainsi pour toutes les missions.

Mais un dieu fou voulant contrôler la Terre est venu. Il m'a prit sous son contrôle sans que je ne puisse rien faire. J'ai tué des membres de mon équipe et même si Tasha dit que ce n'est pas de ma faute ça l'est. Même si j'étais contrôlé c'est de ma faute. Mais finalement j'ai réussi à retrouver le contrôle de mon corps et j'ai rejoint les Avengers pour arrêter le dieu fou. Une troupe hétéroclite, un dieu frère du dieu fou, un milliardaire qui se croit supérieur à tous, un soldat vieux de 70 ans, un scientifique qui devient vert quand il perd son calme et puis deux assassins professionnels, Tasha et moi. Ce qui ne constitué qu'un groupes de personnes et devenu peu-à-peu une équipe puis une famille. Je me suis un peu plus ouvert, laissant des émotions apparaître. J'ai laissé mon armure s'effriter puis s'écrouler à leur contact. Dès fois je me demande si c'était réellement une bonne idée de rejoindre cette équipe qui est devenu ma plus grande faiblesse. Mais l'instant d'après je m'aperçoit qu'ils sont également ma plus grande force et que sans eux je ne serais rien de plus qu'un vulgaire assassin. Avec eux je suis un héro et j'ai enfin un but à défendre, une cause, des personnes à qui je tiens. Et j'ai découvert les choses les plus importante de la vie, l'amitié et même l'amour. Interdit entre deux membres du S.H.I.E.L.D il est autorisé entre deux membres des Avengers et même si ils tentaient de nous l'interdirent à Tasha et moi ils se retrouveraient avec une équipe de super-héros sur le dos pour les faire changer d'avis. Ils ont même fait des paris pour savoir quand Tasha et moi nous mettrions ensemble. Un jour il faudra leur dire que nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps, depuis Budapest, depuis le jour où elle à faillit mourir dans mes bras et que je le lui ai avoué, depuis qu'elle a trouvé la force de survivre grâce à mon aveu et depuis qu'elle m'a répondus alors même qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Un jour il faudra leur dire à tous mais pas encore. Pas maintenant. J'entends Tasha qui m'appelle alors je vais arrêter d'écrire cette lettre. C'est elle qui m'a conseillé d'écrire pour évacuer après ma dépression suite à ma possession par le dieu fou. Mais je vais devoir la brûler maintenant car certaines informations doivent rester secrètes et je ne veux pas que l'autre milliardaire vienne mettre son nez dans mes affaires. Alors à la prochaine fois, à quand mes sentiments déborderons de nouveau et que je ne pourrais les déverser quand écrivant.


End file.
